


Here in Cherished Halls

by thirdchairjunior



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 100 word, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, pre-release, would all of these be rarepairs if the game isn't out yet?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdchairjunior/pseuds/thirdchairjunior
Summary: One would expect to find all sorts of interesting couples at the Officers Academy when people from different places and different walks of life are placed together.





	1. Petra/Caspar

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any pairing suggestions or feedback, feel free to comment!

He's stupid and he tries too hard. He's loud and excessively so at times. He's too energetic, boundless energy container in a frail, human body. But she can't help but smile when he's excited and grabs her hands, entwining his fingers with hers, his eyes shining as he pulls her away to show her something. She can't help but laugh when he places sunny kisses all over her face. She can't stifle the laughs that bubble to her lips as he calls her many cheesy pet-names, of which her favorite is "Schnookums". Petra can't help being in love with Caspar.


	2. Felix/Sylvain

_Are you religious?_ _Because you're the answer to all my prayers._

Felix is used to receiving notes like this every morning, finding them after he wakes before the sun is up, folded neatly on his nightstand. He does not need a signature to know that they come from his red-headed boyfriend, Sylvain.

They are small, pointless, romantic gestures.The lines are moronic and so in that way they are just like Sylvain. Maybe that is why Felix keeps the notes anyway. Why they never fail to make him crack the tiniest of smiles. Why he writes a pointless response back.


	3. Claude/Lorenz

He heard the whispers.

_Look at that atrocious hair._

_Who does he think is going to accept him with a face like that?_

_I bet he’s a creep._

Lorenz thought he could shake them off, act like they did not bother him. But in this moment, he is allowed to show weakness, shoulders shaking, tears dripping from his cheeks as Claude kisses them away. Behind each kiss, a compliment.

_I love your eyes._

_I love your laugh._

_I love you._

Claude finally presses a kiss to Lorenz’s lips, his movements slow, saccharine. They embrace, Lorenz lost in Claude’s overwhelming warmth. 


	4. Edelgard/Dorothea

"I cannot sleep." 

Edelgard often finds herself victim to the occasional nightmare, dreams of killing her friends, hatred burning in their eyes as she tugs the blade of her axe from their chests. When this happens, Dorothea is there for her. 

“Come here.”

Edelgard crawls under the covers of Dorothea's bed, wrapping herself in her arms. Dorothea begins to hum a lullaby that Edelgard is familiar with, one her own nursemaids used to sing. Though, Dorothea sings much better and Edelgard forgets about her nightmare, focusing only on Dorothea's honey-coated voice. Fondness overwhelms her, lulling Edelgard to a peaceful sleep. 


	5. Hilda/Marianne

Marianne never lets anyone dote or worry over her, not even herself, but she sighs in contentment as Hilda runs fingers through her locks, a brush following suit. She is delicate in her ministrations, incongruent with her spoiled, bratty behavior. But Hilda is surprisingly tactful, knowing when to be quiet. She begins to plait, and when she is done, she sits back and watches Marianne gingerly stroke the braid, eyes closed.

"Thank you." A whisper.

Without a word, Hilda takes Marianne's hand, pressing a kiss to her palm.

"You are worth everything. You deserve to be taken care of, too."


	6. Ignatz/Raphael

When there were breaks between fighting, when there was quiet and peace, Ignatz and Raphael often found themselves lying beneath the trees, shoulder to shoulder, two sons of merchants dreaming about their own shop:

"We could have a bakery!"

"And it could be in the countryside."

"The walls decorated with your art!"

"We would wake up every morning to bake rolls and cakes and muffins."

“Maybe eat a few of the fresh ones.”

“And save some for the village children.”

The two would fervently go back and forth, ideas bouncing in the air, a future planned, until duty demanded them. 


	7. Ferdinand/Edelgard

If it was a competition, he was definitely losing. The amount of noises he was making was just too much to still be in the running for champion. Ferdinand had been flirting with disaster all afternoon. Scripted flirtatious remarks, calculated touches on her forearm, the occasional well- timed wink. His game plan had been fool-proof. He had thought he was winning a game they were never playing, sure that Edelgard would fold. But he had failed the moment he felt Edelgard's smirking lips caress his ears, her silver tongue whispering all the things she was going to do to him.


	8. Lorenz/Hilda

Hilda might be the only girl to have shown any interest in him, and for that, Lorenz is grateful that she gave him a chance, even if she always complains about his hair, offering to give it a snip. But he knows that she likes him like that, or else he wouldn’t be her Lorenzie-Poo. They are that couple that brags about each other, that partake in excessive public displays of affection, that have matching bracelets, that are as weird as they are sickeningly sweet. They are unexpected and confusing, yet, at the same time, an adorable sight to behold.


	9. Ingrid/Dorothea

Ingrid cannot help but laugh at the boiling, burnt mess presented to her. She knew that Dorothea tried her best, which to some might not mean anything, but to her, it meant the world.

Not like she was going to eat it, of course.

Dorothea wiped a drop of sweat from her brow and joined Ingrid with a loud guffaw, able to find humor in her horrendous attempt at baking her girlfriend a cake.

“It was supposed to be chocolate.”

Ingrid laughed again, giving her girlfriend a smooch.

“At least you tried. However, how about I cook when we marry?”


	10. Dimitri/Byleth

When he kisses them, it is as if it will be the last time he will see them. Kiss them. The way he softly cradles their face in his hands, the soft kiss that soon turns desperate, his arms bringing their body so close that they both cannot breathe. 

Byleth starts crying.

He brings a finger to their eyes, brushing the tears cascading down their cheeks, eyes burning from the tears that have begun to fall from his own eyes. They both are unable to form words, their mouths opening, closing, words falling from their lips, unspoken. 

They both crumble.


	11. Felix/Claude

At first, Claude had gotten annoyed at the many times Felix would storm into his dorm room, demanding that the young house leader and him spar. Claude had started regretting Byleth’s decision to recruit Felix. However, he came to respect the lone wolf’s feisty behavior, finding it endearing and adorable. 

It is after one of their many sparring sessions, when they are relaxing under the shade of a tree that Claude teasingly removes a loose strand of hair from Felix’s eyes, the corners of his mouth curving. 

“You know, you look amazing when you fight.”

Felix promptly challenges him again.


	12. Caspar/Marianne

Though Marianne decided to introduce Caspar to her animal friends, said animals were wary of the strange man. 

A bluebird warily perched itself on Marianne’s hand and Caspar excitedly approached the bird, wanting to bond with his girlfriend’s friends as well. 

“May I?”

He restlessly inched his hand closer but the bird bit his middle finger, causing Caspar to yelp and the animals to scatter. 

He was afraid that Marianne was angry at him, but he noticed that Marianne had a slight smile on her face. The faintest of chuckles escaped her lips. Perhaps, he should get bit more often. 


	13. Petra/Hilda

They somehow made their way to a beach. There was war all around them, yet, Hilda still managed to drag her girlfriend to the ocean. Hilda complained about the heat, the smell, and the amount of sand getting in her boots. Petra let herself laugh, pushing thoughts of war out of her mind, glad for the distraction. 

Hilda eventually settled next to Petra, leaning her head on the girl’s shoulder. 

“Do you miss home?” Hilda asked quietly. Petra took a moment, pondering.

“I miss beaches of my country. But, you are my  _ house _ now.”

Hilda’s giggle broke the touching moment. 


	14. Lorenz/Claude

It is hard to focus in class and be the good student you are when your boyfriend is constantly stealing kisses in the middle of class, rubbing your thighs under the table, and whispering some, ahem, unsavory things in your ear. 

Lorenz protests, but Claude complains that class is so boring and that Lorenz is so fun to tease. Lorenz warns Claude that this will come back to bite them in the ass. Claude just laughs. 

And all it takes is one certain touch that makes Lorenz yelp in the middle of lecture to condemn them both to stable cleaning. 


	15. Sylvain/Ferdinand

Ferdinand just thought he was jealous of Sylvain. Jealous of his handsome face, his handsome smile, the way that everyone seemed to relax around the red-headed man. Jealous of the way other students looked up to him, of his battle prowess, of his eyes, that seemed to sparkle in the sun. Jealous of Sylvain’s lips, perfect for kissing, jealous of his strong arms (probably amazing for cuddling). Of  course,  Ferdinand is _just_ jealous of Sylvain. 

But when Sylvain sends him a wink one day, Ferdinand feels his face flush and his heart beat faster. 

_ Gods. I think I like him.  _


End file.
